At the Cherry Blossom Grove
by Caduceus Brigade
Summary: 2 people have appeared before Sakura and Syaoran who've never been seen around the area claming there is an evil force awakening.. Maybe theres more to the story then they say..
1. A story unfolded

"At the Cherry Blossom Grove.."  
  
(Cast: CCS peepsz and new people that I have added =P)  
  
Background: After the Final Judgement, everything was serene for a time.. until 2 people have appeared before Sakura and Syaoran who've never been seen around the area claming there is an evil force awakening.. It seems no one gets a break anymore until something else comes to bother them..  
  
Chapter 1: A story unfolded  
  
Syaoran was walking outside in the park in the evening to get some fresh air. He stopped when he spotted someone he's never seen before sitting on a bench. It was a older girl then he was, but his height. Since he knew just about everyone in the area, he went to her and asked who she was.  
  
She looked up at him from thinking and replied. "Me? You mean you do not know who I am?????????????????" she said sternly.  
  
Syaoran blinked in confusion. "Um.. should I? Since I've never seen you before." said he.  
This time she jumped up putting her fists on her hips saying while she glared:   
  
"I am the great Chibi Lei! The greatest inventor of all universes and parallel universes!!" she said loudly.  
  
"Oh I am sorry.. I had no idea you were.. er.. so.. famous.. what are you doing all the way out here, that is, if your new." said Syaoran.  
She stopped her movement thinking strongly.   
  
"Hmm.. I can't tell him our true purpose of coming here.. For he is the main distracation from the mission of ours," she thought. She replied after she was done thinking.   
  
"Just.. exploring new areas, since you only live once."  
Syaoran sensed something from her.   
  
"Something is not right.. evil is somewhere, but is it from her? Just hopefully Sakura won't be near..." before he could finish thinking, Sakura appeared on her rollerblades beside them both.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" she said cheerfully. She then noticed Chibi Lei and giggled. "Is this your girlfriend?"  
  
Both Chibi Lei's and Syaoran's eyes glowed with fire as they yelled   
"WHAT? You think I would like this.... this.........," they both stopped looking embrassed ^_^()  
  
A tree behind them was rustling loudly and out leaped someone who looked 15-ish next to Chibi Lei speaking at once.   
  
"Hey, is the plan set? Because Shadow is out here trying to set a trap up to kill him, even though I hate to protect the guy.. but we must for.. her.." he stopped suddenly noticing Syaoran and Sakura were there listening and watching.  
  
"Um..... I guess we "should explain" ourselves.. I am Di.. and you know her as Chibi Lei." Chibi Lei looks at him crossing her arms.   
  
"That is.. the great inventor heh.. both us came here in search of an evil force.. that will cause a danger to everyone in this area.."  
  
  
"Evil force? What kind of evil?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Evil.. as evil can be.. and I am afraid he'll be after....."   
  
Di stops, pausing to think weither or not should he tell them about the evil force is after Syaoran.. for this can eliminate him once and for all giving him the chance.. no.. it would be evil..  
  
"After what?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Huh? Oh.. we are not sure yet.. at all....." said Di trying to keep his blushing and face from showing any expression..  
  
  
  
Time had passed quickly for about an hour as Di and Chibi Lei were, with the help of Sakura and Syaoran, to find a cheap 2 bedroom apartment that they could stay in for the time being.. Sakura noticed Di kept giving a side glare at Syaoran since he met him and he did the same thing back, while Chibi Lei had her arms folded thinking in her trance whenever she isn't communicating. Sakura was starting to not enjoy watching the two glare and one being silent and asked if anything was wrong.  
  
"Wrong? Is it a crime to have a very bad vibe about this person??" said Di and Syaoran in unison pointing at the other while Chibi Lei shot a glance at her and went back to thinking.  
  
"Uh....." Sakura looked at the two and her back and forth totally lost and decided to drop the subject with a small sigh. The group then were seperated as they reached Di and Chibi Lei's apartment and said their good-byes saying they'd meet them the next day since it was late and a school night.  
  
After settling down in their new home for the time being, Di sighs loudly with frustration and walks to the door to the outside world. Chibi Lei shot her head around the corner at him.  
  
".. I know your tense about the mission, but you must understand that going ahead early will cause alot of damage to fix later on.." said Chibi Lei with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"........ I.. am just.. going for a walk.." Di said and left quickly while Chibi Lei just sighed and decided to follow him going though the door cleanly and stealthly.  
  
Di jogged to the park around the Penguin slide and rested on a bench nearby relaxing, even though it was difficult for him to do that. He heard footsteps nearby and went to check it out quietly as Chibi Lei materialized from a distance to watch him. Di saw Sakura sitting near a large fountain, that shot out water smoothly, walking around.  
  
"Hmm.." Di thought as he suddenly grabbed his chest resperating but got control once more.. "Nows a better time then any, I should just walk by without noticing her until she sees me first." Di thought again.  
  
Di, horribly and stupidly, walked with his arms crossed in large steps whistling looking up at the sky until he saw from the corner of his eyes that Sakura turned toward him. Di stopped and looked at her smacking the back of neck laughing nervously, which was more real then false.  
  
"What are you doing here Sakura-chan?" asked Di trying to look calm.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, came by for a walk to clear my mind, I take it your doing the same thing?" she said with a grin.  
  
Di nodded quickly as Sakura turned to the fountain and walked to it. Her foot caught a tile on the ground and tripped toward the fountain. Di caught her around the waist quickly and set her down against the fountain rim.  
  
"Whoa are you ok?" he said blushing suddenly notcing what he did.  
  
Sakura blinked trying not to blush and replied: "Oh.. yes, thank you.."  
  
They both turned their heads the opposite direction. As Di was about to speak, Sakura intruppted him.  
  
"I, must be going now, my brother will kill me if he knows I am out this late, and you if he sees you here too.. bye!!" she said and ran off into the night.  
  
"Sakura.." he said softly as she was gone, and decided to leave back to the apartment with his hands in his pockets sighing toward the winking stars.   
  
Chibi Lei followed Di quickly to get back to the apartment before him.. In the distance watching him on a tree was someone in a shade of green glare at him and jump away, as complete dark figure watched the three of them go and de-materialized itself.. 


	2. First Day, First at Bay

"At the Cherry Blossom Groove.."  
  
(Cast: CCS peeps and of course surprise people and that devious shadow..)  
  
Chapter 2: Day 1- First Day, First at Bay..  
  
The next day, Di got up early noticing Chibi Lei was still asleep surprisingly.. It was Friday which meant that it was a school day for Sakura and Syaoran.. Di dressed quickly motivated in high spirits even after last night.. He leaped from building to building to the school quickly and went to Sakura's and Syaoran's class finding the energetic new teacher, Mr. Sensei, there inside. He saw Di dash in and greeted him happily..  
  
"Ah its so good to see you Di! I've read your writings and I must say Iam very impressed and will be honored for you to teach the writing portion of my class." said Mr. Sensei as he shook Di's hand..  
  
"I'm honored as well to be in the same class as Sa-- I mean, as yours after I've heard so much about you.." said Di quickly feeling Mr. Sensei's strong hand shake his.  
  
No sooner did this happen then the bell rang and plowed in a bunch of students shoving in as to not be the last one inside, which happened to be Syaoran.. Di smirked at this and was ready to mention it when he saw Sakura was the last one to enter instead.. causing him to stop himself just in time, completely still in his position.. Everyone stared at him, except Syaoran and Sakura as they were getting to their seats, with a look of question.. Di broke out of his freeze and was introduced to the class..  
  
"Everyone, this is Di, he'll be my assistant for the year with writing.." said Mr. Sensei.. this left Di to be stared at so he quickly shot out a peace sign toward Sakura's general direction on purpose without knowing it.. Syaoran sneered which broke Di's burst and he glared back.. Sakura blinked but gave a small smile..  
  
For half of the school day, Di prepared his poem for the writing class time, while sometimes glancing up from his small desk to look toward Sakura.. she would sometimes notice this and he'd pretend he was scanning the room.. the silence was indefinite except for the sounds of pencils being used on paper until Mr. Sensei slammed his fist on his desk which sent Di off his chair onto the floor while everyone else seemed use to it being the time when it was time for the next lesson..  
  
"Crap crap crap crap!!" thought Di as he tried to strighten himself up and sit looking proud and serious.. which led to him forgetting his folder fell and slid across the floor inbetween Syaroan and Sakura's desk..  
  
"Whats this?" said Syaoran with a dastardly look on his face as he opened the folder while Sakura turned to look inside it.. Syaoran read the the title of the first paper he saw.. " 'Sakura, my beloved flower..' " he read outloud..  
  
No sooner did the read that was Di snatching the folder away with his body turned such a deep red color that it was giving off steam.. he quickly sputtered and explained.. "It--it--it is based on-on my-my favorite..------- --- flower!! I've always been a fan of them!!" he said laughing nervously but proudly..  
  
Sakura turned to him but Di right away turned around noticing her head turn and dashed back to his desk.. admiring the craftsmanship of the desk then instead of looking at the anyone especially Sakura and Syaoran after what happened.. Mr. Sensei, unaware of anything that happened somehow, stood up and slapped Di's back heartingly and motioned him to stand up, which he did..  
  
"I think its time for you to show the class your gift Di!!" he said light- heartingly.. Di nodded quickly as they both exchanged desks.. Everyone focused on Di staring.. with the kind of look that you would see if you were being publically made-fun-of.. this gave Di a type of confidence he wanted and stood up taking out the paper that Syaoran had looked at..  
  
"I am sure some of you are curious about the paper that Syaoran (small quick glare at Syaoran..) picked up from my folder.. I specialize in poems as it helps express my feelings.. I'll read one of them to you all.. one day I will show you that poem when I'm.... sure its ready.... Di read..:  
  
The First Valentine..: By: Diego-sama.. My wish has been granted at last, I run across the road to her school when the bell rang fast, I see her come out the door as soon as I saw the first snowflake fall, and the snow started piling up really tall, I saw people exchanging gifts outside the school with faces full of bright, I knew that my timing had to be right, As I saw her take out small gifts from her backpack, and giving them to her friends as they gave her presents from their sack, I took out mine and started to walk to her with hope in my heart, Then, he appeared which thrusted the hope with a dart, He stood a few feet from her and they both stared emotionless at each other, I then held on to the damaged hope as they didn't notice anything or anyone except each other as everyone left one after another, He started to walk to her handing her the parsol gift as she is surprised and opens it, Inside was a small teddy bear that was a pocket-size fit, She smiled greatly and gave him his gift which was the same thing, They then ran to each other and hugged tightly as the snow stopped falling, He then dashed off waving and vanished as she stood alone a few meters from me un-noticing, I then walked to her and stretched out my gift to her, She looked up at the sky and started walking home while I stood there shocked and thought she saw me for sure, I reached out to her and my hand went though her and knew what happened then, My wish did come true but with catch that wasn't even close to a perfect ten, I finally came to the universe of the one I love but not to be seen, I looked at the gift I was to give her and it unwrapped on its own that was meant for that young teen, Revealing it to be the same present that she and he gave to each other and I called out "Sakura!" with my hope shattered, She turned as if she felt or heard something but then continued walking and vanishing into the mist leaving me battered, A tears started to form and two races down my cheek freezing against it and I almost start to cry, Until the first snowflake of the next snowfall started to fall and land on my palm near my heart like a fly, I stood up firm with hope once again for true love will never destory me but help me try again to win her love, I walked toward the mist ready for my next battle holding onto her gift like a precious dove, Courage, Strength, Determination, all are keys to helping me for the upcoming battle in its toll, When I face my nemesis none other then, Syerol..  
  
Di stopped moving as he finished.... looking at his poem while biting on his lip and keeping it there.... feeling total ambivalence to have read this poem which he hadn't looked at in a long while.. the class didn't say anything, they were in their minds sinking in everything he had read.. he realized he said too much but he didn't care and finally lowered the paper back onto his folder still looking at it.. even Mr. Sensei was in deep thought.. the silence felt like hours but time was meaningless with the feeling that Di was going through..  
  
The silence was finally broken when someone stood up and clapped.. it was Sakura.. who had a few tear dropplets on her cheek and the others including Mr. Sensei stood up and did the same as her.. all with a few tear dropplets.. Syaoran seemed to be without them but seemed to have been holding them back..  
  
Di looked at them surprised and smiled back at them brightly, which he hadn't done in ages, replying.. "Thank you, everyone..!" he said happily.....  
  
Chibi Lei, was watching from the back of the class under a hologram cloak as to not be seen, holding a hankerchief to her face, who also clapped..  
  
The only one who didn't was near the window outside on a nearby tree branch, who with his crimson gold eyes and pitch black shade body, look at Di, then toward Syaoran and Sakura.. he smiled meancingly..  
  
"Di.. you're on your way.. but don't worry.. I'll take care of your future rival.. I'll really enjoy that.." he said while laughing manically as he vanished away in the wind when the bell rang for recess.. 


End file.
